Protezioni Mensili
by Their-Knight'.Nicholai
Summary: A fanfiction that revolves around the organization. Protezioni Mensili, a group bound and determined to protect their months from evil. NOT A SORARIKU STORY OMG YOU FANGIRLS MAKE ME SICK! Rated M for Xanti. And Alex, I guess. Maybe Nixie, too.


ANFTA:

Hi! Me again! Well, me and Chloe, this time. Yay co-written stories! I honestly don't care what you think of this story, or how MS YOU think the characters are, I took the test, and I don't trust you guys to do the testing, as you may fudge it. So here's a story that's been the works for about… a year, I suppose. Based mostly off KH2, and I apologize now if it changes the story at all, but I say now – It's never mentioned if Sora's an only child or not, savvy?

--

Nixie frowned into the dark void in front of her, at something that only she could apparently see. "This is not good, not good at all…"

"What's not good?" Alexia, or Alex for short, asked, walking up behind Nixie, stretching and yawning.

"That." Nixie said simply, pointing through the portal. Alex looked and went pale.

"No, I suppose that isn't good…" Alex added, blinking. "I don't think it's good that a ship is coming right towards us."

Nixie rolled her eyes. "Not that, you dufas. THAT!" Nixie had to physically pull Alex to where she was, making her look at some minuscule detail. Alex's eyes went wide.

"OHH! Well, now it makes sense! Wait – is that…?"

"Yeah. At least, I think it is."

"We should tell Xanti…"

"Oh like he'll do anything…"

"What about Lexis?"

" And would that be before or AFTER he tries to kill us?"

"RIGHT! Forgot about that… little detail."

"What about Arty? Does he hate you this week?" Nixie asked with a shrug, running through the names of the Protezioni Mensili in her head. Artaxid, or Arty as the girls called him, was the most even-tempered of the lot, with a hate-love relationship towards Alex.

"Not yet but… I spat in his coffee this morning. He's probably found out that decaff isn't supposed to be that thick by now..."

"… How many times did you spit in it, Alex?"

"Heh… more than once?" Alex offered nervously. Nixie raised an eyebrow. Alex cracked under pressure. "OKAY OKAY! Five times!"

"Is Maxie mad at you?" Nixie asked after a pause.

"Are you kidding?! We go to him, and it'll be 'Aww… they drowned in flowers again…'" Alex whined. Nixie rolled her eyes.

"There's no way we're going to Rex."

"You're right, Nixie, he talks too much. And Flirts a lot. I mean, god. I'm not a piece of meat! Felix…?"

"… Doesn't care."

"Baxter?" Alex asked hopefully.

"… Is baking a soufflé and wishes not to be bothered."

"Dunixi?"

"Likes to be drunk, or to pretend to be drunk, which ever is easier." Nixie coughed, pointedly. Alex nodded.

"What about your brother?" Alex asked, racking her brain, trying to think of who hadn't been mentioned. Nixie just shook her head.

"Xavier? Nah. He's too cute for this kind of emergency." Nixie stated tiredly, sitting on the floor.

Nixie sighed heavily a moment later. "The only other option is Jaxith."

"Oh – he likes me!"

"… But he doesn't like me."

"… Crap. Right. I forgot. Why was that again?"

"I stole his cloak. He didn't find that as funny as I did."

"Maybe hanging it from Twilight Town's flagpole was a bit much…"

"Maybe… But he would have found it easily if I put it here… You're the one that caved under pressure."

"I'm sorry – he went through twenty worlds looking for that cloak, and you wouldn't tell him."

"That would take half the fun out of it!"

So, after a little more deliberating, Nixie and Alex decided that telling Xanti was their best bet.

--

"But Xanti, we're not lying this time!" Alex insisted, flailing frantically.

"… This time." Xanti said sceptically, folding his arms across his chest. They'd interrupted his gardening, something he frowned upon highly.

"It's not MY fault Alex squashed your petunias. And your Venus Fly Traps." Nixie insisted. "You know she thought they were going to eat her."

"THOSE THINGS WERE HUUUUUGE!" Alex cried, throwing her arms up in the air. "Like… Monstro huge!"

Xanti rolled his eyes again, and Nixie frowned at him.

"What did I tell you, Alex?"

"That he'd never help us?" Alex smiled.

"Exactly. And you know that I'm never wrong." Alex coughed and fell into a fit. "What?"

"You never being wrong." At Nixies glare Alex stopped and looked up nervously.

"That's right. NEVER."

"And you thought that…? What was it that the two of you were trying to tell me…? Oh that's right. That you two "saw" the approach of a giant what ever the hell it was?"

"A GIANT THING-A-MA-WHO'S-IT!" Alex cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"No, Alex, it was not a thing-a-ma-who's-it! It was clearly a thing-a-ma-bob!!"

"Well I think—"

"What the hell was it, you two squash-brains?"

"Well, when you ask like that, we're not going to tell you, are we, Nixie?"

"No! Most definitely not!"

That's when Xanti smirked. Devilishly. Nixie and Alex's faces went blank at the same time.

"It was an Organization Submarine. Coming to the island." Both girls said in stereo, making Xanti smile widely.

"There you go!"

"… Why did we say that..?" Alex asked, crest-fallen. Nixie sighed heavily.

"You know, Xanti, I really hate you some days. I mean, REALLY hate you."

"But deep down, you love me. Lots."

"And how are things on planet You Wish?" Nixie rolled her eyes, and Alex laughed. Xanti pretended to be hurt.

"Ouch, Nixie. Ouch."

"Aww… did I hurt that one feeling you had left, Xant?"

"Don't worry," Alex reassured either herself or Nixie, they weren't sure, "Maxie's on his way, ladies."

"I'M NOT—"

And sure enough, Xanti was cut off by Maximilian running into Xanti's "room" and throwing flowers everywhere, then promptly running out, yelling, "LOVE AND PEACE, LADIES!!"

"Well… that was random." Nixie said mildly, shaking her head. Her usually pristine witches hat was askew, so she righted it.

"That wasn't random!" Alex giggled loudly. "That was just Maxie!"

"… Right." Both Xanti and Nixie said at the same time, then they glared daggers at each other.

"Aww… trouble in paradise?" Felix asked, walking in the room.

Again, in stereo, Xanti and Nixie yelled, "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Which made Nixie punch Xanti in between his cheek in nose, which in turn, made him launch himself at her.

The whole wrestling match escalated, and, several minutes later, Nixie, with a broken and bloody nose, was lying underneath Xanti, who had straddled her, and was looking quite pleased with himself.

"Who's Inferior, Nixie."

"Are you talking about me, because, you know, that arm looks broken…" Nixie nodded at Xanti's left arm, then at his nose. "As does that."

"You know, I think Xanti likes being on top!"

"And maybe I do!" Xanti said, again with a smirk.

"You know… I'm going to go make sure Xavier doesn't see his sister being… uhh… ridden by the leader. Okay! BUBBAI NOW!"

And just like that, Felix AND Alex were gone, leaving Nixie with Xanti.

"CONFESSION TIME!" Xanti declared. "Why do you pretend not to like me in front of everyone else?"

"Uhm… maybe because I don't?"

"Don't lie! I've seen your reflection in the mirror – The empty shadow you become when you're trying to scare people, showing the fear that they have."

"I—"

And low and behold, Alex, to the rescue. "HI AGAIN! Xavier sends his love, Nix, and invites you for sundaes!"

"… Get off me, Xanti, before I break your nose again." Nixie growled. Xanti complied, still staring her in the eye. Honestly, he was like that one guy in that one book… Paul something…

"Aww… and I was just getting in the mood, too…"

"… Keep dreaming, Xant."

--

ANFTA:

You know, there are times you just… stop asking. Like, why is Xanti trying to rape Nixie? Where the hell's Sora? What about Goofy, Donald, and a swift kick in the ass?

Well, obviously not here yet. I MEAN DUH!!

Here's the laydown of Protezioni Mensili's members:

Nixie – October – Shape-shifts into only the most horrifying forms possible; Dinosaurs, Trilobites, Spiders, skeletons, zombies, and the like. Fears the Death of "someone".

Alexia – July – Controls the element of fire. Can turn into anything relating to said fire. End of story. Fears Trilobites.

Xanti – December – Cold. Gets what he wants by smirking and mentally desiring it. Makes him one of the most powerful in the Protezioni Mensili. Likes gardening, Fears Nixie.

Lexis – June – Controls the element of water, being able to turn into anything related to said liquid. Fears thunderstorms.

Artaxid – March – Can turn into the notorious Leprechaun. All fear it. He, however, fears butterflies, or fluttering moths.

Jaxith – April – Enjoys playing tricks all the time. Hates being pranked himself, however. Fears bad hair days.

Xavier – February – His only weapon is his cuteness, and that's pretty powerful. Fears darkness and all related to it.

Dunixi – January – Likes to drink. A lot. Fears being sober.

Baxter – November – Loves baking. Don't ask, he just does. Fears a spoiled Soufflé.

Rex – August – He is the self-proclaimed "King" of Protezioni Mensili; He can control wind (hey, he talks enough.) Fears silence.

Maximilian – May – Likes to calm people with paper hearts and flowers. Fears Fire, and hatred.

Felix – September – Doesn't care. Literally. Archer extraordinaire. Carries earplugs so that he can ignore Rex easier when he hits on Alex/Nixie. Fears talking, walking q-tips.

Yeah. They're quirky. Anyway, UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER:D


End file.
